Valjean's Guardian Angel
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: Everything that happened to Jean Valjean in his life, happened for a reason. Valjean's neice Peri has been assigned by heaven to save her Uncle's soul by watching over him for the rest of his life. Can she turn him from saint to sinner? Description inside
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the darkness, all alone, but I can still faintly hear and feel the world around me. I hear my mother sobbing, while my Uncle Jean holds me, begging me to stay. But I can't stay, I hear my name being called somewhere, and I have to go to it.

There's a light, right above me, I start climbing up towards it curiously. I hope my mother and Uncle Jean don't mind, I will be right back. At least I think I'll be right back, I wouldn't understand why if I couldn't.

When I reach the light I'm blinded for a moment, it doesn't hurt, but I can't see anything. Then suddenly, I can see, I'm standing on a path in the sky. It's like a white strip of ribbon, stretching across the sky. There's a man I don't know sitting there, as though he's waiting for me. I look at him curiously.

"Hello? Excuse me?" I ask him "I can't find my mother". Now that I was standing on this strange pathway I knew for sure I just wanted to go straight back to my Mother and Uncle Jean. The man smiles "Hello Peri, it's good to see you!" he greets me warmly, as though he's known me all my life. I've never seen this man before!

I ask more questions "Who are you? Where is my mother?" I pause "Where am I?". He chuckles "So many questions!" he exclaims "Peri, my name is Victor, I am a... friend..., of your Uncle Jean" he tells me.

This man is crazy, I don't care who he is! I want to go back to my family now "Please! I want my mother!" I tell him, he hushes me "Don't worry, everything will be alright" he says soothingly. That comforts me and calms me slightly.

Now he asks me "Do you know where you are?". I thought I already made it clear I didn't know, but maybe I should guess "Is this a dream? I remember going to sleep" I admit. Yes, it had been a rather peaceful sleep, but this morning I hadn't been able to wake up.

I began to get worried again, this had to be a dream! "Now I'm all grown up! It must be a dream" I say aloud, trying to reason with myself. I was going back, I had to go back! Mother and Uncle Jean sounded so worried about me when I was coming up here!

"It's not a dream. And yes, you are grown up now" Victor tells me. Not a dream? "You're in the prime of your life, and you'll never be hungry or tired again" he explains. Well that was a relief, I remember my tummy hurting me so much when I went to sleep last night.

Then it hit me, "Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I asked after a moment. I couldn't be dead, no I couldn't be, I needed to go back right now! Uncle Jean and Mother must be so upset and worried! "Take your time Peri, you'll need to adjust" he simply replies "You'll soon remember. You're already starting to think like an adult again".

No! I wasn't dead! I was just sleeping! And what was he saying? What do I need to remember? I began to grow fearful, I was never an adult! I was just a child, how could I think like an adult again? I'd never been an adult in the first place had I? "Again...?" I asked, voicing my confusion.

"Soon you'll start to remember your life before you were born. And your mission" he explains. These are all lost words on me, I'm so confused. "My mission?" I asked "What are you talking about?". He doesn't seem slightly bothered by my many questions, and continues to answer them patiently.

He looks at me very seriously "You're a very important person Peri, we need you to save the world. SAVE THE WORLD? What? What is he saying? This crazy Victor man, I need to return back to earth now! "But first you need to save your uncle, Jean Valjean. And before that..." he pauses "Well, let's take one thing at a time".

I try to reason with him "Save the world?" I ask "I just want to see mother, she must be upset!" I say. "You can go down and see her any time you want" he states simply. Does he mean to tell me I could have gone and seen her all this time? I am tempted to leave right this instant, but that would be very rude of me, and mother taught me my manners. I stay and listen.

"But she won't be able to see you" he adds. Oh, well that certainly changes things, I'm in no rush to see her now if I can't assure her I'm alright and happy. I feel tears building up, poor mother! Poor Uncle Jean! "That isn't your world anymore, Peri" he tells me gently "You're a spirit now, you can't interact physically with your old world now".

Holding back tears, I ask him "Then what can I do? I want to help them!" I say, my voice choking. I swallow my tears back "What can I do then?" I ask clearer. He smiles softly "There are two things you can do" he explains "You can see how people are feeling by touching them, they won't feel it. And, you can give them ideas by whispering them in their ears. They won't know it's you, but they'll hear it in their heads".

This is a lot to take in, and he seems to read my mind for then he tells me "If you ever get stuck, no matter where you are, you can come to me for help". It feels like a stupid question, but I still feel the need to ask it "How do I come to you for help?".

He doesn't seem to mind the question, and answers it as patiently as he's answered all my other questions "You only have to desire it, and you'll be here" "How does that work?" I ask, really, this is so confusing and complex sounding.

"I cannot explain it to you" he simply replies "But don't you worry, I will always be here on this path waiting to help you" he pauses "But you won't always need my help. You'll be able to solve most things on your own by listening to people's thoughts".

I sigh, starting to finally understand more "And what if I get lost?" I ask him, Paris is, after all, a big place, and I'm sure the whole world is an even bigger place! "You'll always have a map inside your head, but here..." he pulls out a map and gives it to me "When you need to go somewhere, just touch where it is on this map, and you'll go there" he explains. I roll the map up and put it in my small purse.

"So I just touch things?" I ask. He nods "Just experiment, go and try it out on things" he says. I turn and he stops me "Oh, I forgot to say, Welcome to Heaven, Peri. We have a lot of work to do! You need to save Jean Valjean, and watch over him for the rest of his life". The rest of his life! But Uncle Jean is so young! I'll be watching him for years and years and years!

That will be such a long time. "For the rest of his life?" I ask, just to make sure, because for the rest of his life is almost a stretch. He nods "It will take a lifetime to turn him from a sinner into a saint. You can't rush these things". Uncle Jean isn't a sinner! He's a good man! He loved me and all my siblings, and mother too! What did he do that was so wrong?

He continues to explain "You and he are the two people we're relying on to save heaven, but first you have to be trained. Earth is the training ground". First the world and now heaven? I suppose me and Uncle Jean make a good team, we always used to beat my older brothers at checkers together.

There's a long silence before he laughs "You look surprised" he comments. I tip my head to the side "What's this about saving heaven?" I ask, almost demandingly. "It's complicated" he says "You'll learn more about it after you've saved Jean Valjean". "How does a person save heaven? From what?" I ask. Heaven was supposed to be paradise wasn't it? How could it be in trouble?

"If I told you anymore you'd only have nightmares" he replies. I'm already going to have nightmares, I'm dead! "That's supposed to reassure me?" I ask sarcastically, because he really isn't helping me. He laughs "Don't worry, it will all make sense eventually" he replies. He seems pretty good natured for a man who's in a place that's in trouble.

He looks down "But right now we need to focus on saving Jean Valjean". So now this is it, I'm going to have to save my Uncle Jean. I look down at earth, it looks so small from where I'm standing. Well, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. I begin heading down to earth to begin my mission.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone. So this is half story, half video game walkthrough. What game am I talking about? I'm talking about the free downloadable game called 'Enter the Story'. It's a point and click adventure where you can go through all your favorite stories. The free book you get with the game happens to be Les Miserables, but I believe you can buy more like 'Tale of two cities' and stuff. <em>

_What I do in this walkthrough, you don't nessisarily have to do in the game (For example, going to Victor for help). Also, I've used Artistic Liscense on this, so some of the things that happen with Peri here might not be entirely accurate to the story. _

_Please Review and tell me what you think! If you've ever played the game, would you mind sharing how challanging you thought it was? My first run on it took me several days, so I'm wondering if people who have read 'the brick' have gotten through it faster, or if they struggled just as much as I did. Thanks for Reading, hope you continue to read and enjoy this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Jean was always kind to me. He would hold me and play with me, and always tried his hardest to bring income to the house, so that we could eat. But the last I remembered, there were no jobs, and me and my siblings were so hungry. I guess I must have died of starvation.

I come down into a church, and see my mother, tears rolling down her pretty cheeks as she tells him of Uncle Jean. She says that when I died in his arms something inside him broke, and he said he wouldn't let my siblings die. He ran outside and she believes he's stolen something, and she can't find him.

Now I understand, my Uncle sinned because of me! But he had to! We were starving! I turn and rush outside just in time to see the police tackle my uncle to the ground. "But it was for the children!" he cried "I did it for the children". The police didn't believe him, but I knew for a fact he wasn't lying.

Returning to the church, I watch my mother begging the priest, asking if there is nothing she can do. He tells her he wished to help, but there are too many poor in the streets. She hangs her head defeatedly, and walks out to return to my six siblings, and comfort them. Now what will my mother do? Surely they will starve to death! Now they don't even have Uncle Jean!

Then I hear the priest talking, it's all Napoleon's fault! Napoleon and his war have made the men go to war, and the women and children starve! He must be stopped! Now I understand what Victor was talking about by saving the world! I must stop Napoleon! I go outside, and listen as the people talk about a man in the library who speaks of stopping Napoleon. Maybe I should pay him a visit.

Heading towards the prison, I check to see if there's any sign of Uncle Jean, but I see none. What I do see is more people complaining of Napoleon. Sighing, I enter the library, to see a man sitting there, who reminds me of santa. He talks to himself, which I don't know whether to find odd or useful, probably both.

He asks where Napoleon's next battle will be. That's an easy question! It'll be in Waterloo, I'm not sure how I know this, but I know for sure that's where it'll be! Now to tel him, this will be my first time doing this. I step close to him, and whisper in his ear about the map of Waterloo in the archive. For a moment I don't believe he's heard me, but then his eyes brighten up.

"The map! Of course!" he exclaims "They said it was nothing, just a routine planning application waiting approval. Routine planning my foot! They're planning Napoleon's final battle! Waterloo... I have to think..." he stops, deep in thought, but then speaks again "I know a farmer who lives in that area. And if I recall, the small road from east to west is nothing but a deep ditch cut into the hill. And there's long grass this time of the year! The lane will be invisable!"

The man began to grow excited "But Napoleon won't know that! It's the perfect place for an ambush! I'll send a message to my contact on the coast, down at Toulon! Will he get it to the English on time? The future of Europe depends on that letter getting through!". I tired of listening to him and returned to the archive, looking at the map for myself, the lady at the desk began talking.

She said that this battle will be the greatest in the history of Europe! I would certainly change the reason for it being that way though! I went outside, to hear the people talking more about the battle. Who cared what they had to say? I had to get that letter through!

Being a spirit makes travel easy! In an instand I was in Toulon, with the help of my map. But when I reached there, the letter wasn't there? Where was it? Oh that lazy messanger? I traveled up the road to find him dozing on the side of the road.

Poking him, I whispered reminders of the letter. He glanced at his messanger bag "Oh, time to get rid of that last letter I suppose" he muttered. I followed him, making sure it was delivered. The sailor got very excited when he recieved it.

There was nothing I could do besides wait, so for three days I lay on my stomach on the endless pathway, swirling the clouds with my finger and making small talk to Victor. I watched the whole battle from my perch, and when the british won I couldn't help but smile, because I was the reason!

After the defeat, I pushed myself up, and returned to earth to listen to what the people had to say. I ended up in an assembly hall or something, with a bunch of well dressed men talking of the defeat. One man said that the british must have had heaven helping them, I laughed, the man had no idea!

Heading outside, I listened contently as more people spoke of the defeat. But now that I'd saved Europe, what was I supposed to do? Wandering the streets, I found someone I hardly recognized. It was my mother! I couldn't belive after three days I didn't even know my own mother.

I watched with heavy heart as she begged for the judge to help her find my Uncle Jean. He yelled at her harshly, saying that she needed to stay out of his way or he'd call the police. My poor mother! I wanted to help, but what was I to do?

How I tried to reason with the judge, by having him think of my mother, whispering in his ear about the poor, but he only got more irritated at her. I stood there and thought good and hard, but finally decided to return to heaven, and ask Victor what I should do.

He explained to me it had been 19 years, not 3 years. Well no wonder I didn't recognize my mother! Nineteen years? "It took nineteen years to defeat Napoleon?" I asked. He chuckled "It wasn't just you, it was a big job! We had angels working in Russia as well". "So Valjean has been imprisoned for nineteen years?" I asked in shock. He nodded "Correct".

"I'd better go down and see about getting his release papers signed!" I exclaimed, running back down to earth. My poor mother, I knew she couldn't see me, but I hugged her tightly and told her I loved her.

Once that was done, I went in search of the man who would release my Uncle. He was lounging in a resturant, and I quickly reminded him of his paper work. He grumbled, saying it rubbed him the wrong way to let the 'vermin' back out into society, and released my Uncle.

My dear uncle, I had as trouble with him as I did with my mother. He looked so much older! But I recognized his eyes, and wrapped my arms around him as he stood on the path outside Toulon. He sighed sadly, wondering where in the world he could possibly go. With the yellow passport they gave him, he'd be driven out of every town.

Thinking, I whispered to him that he might go to the nearby town of Digne. But he shook his head "For some reason I'm thinking of Digne" he said "But what's the point?..." he went on about how nobody would accept him. I became distraught, I wished I could comfort my Uncle, but he couldn't see me.

Sadly, I returned to heaven once more for assistance. He told me to leave Uncle Jean be for a while, and go back to the priest my mother was speaking to on the day I died. Remind the priest of something in the library. Not knowing how that would help, I returned and did as he told me to, though I wasn't comfortable leaving my Uncle alone on the road.

When I entered the library, I was surprised to find a young man standing there, leaning against the shelves. He spoke of how it was sad that the man who'd helped the british had basically been exiled to the country. This man was very interesting, I touched him more, I wanted to know much more about him. His name was Combeferre, I would remember that!

The priest smiles when he remembered the directories. He spoke of a man, a Bishop, named Myriel. Shrugging, and deciding it meant nothing, I went outside. It was not very long before I became incredibily bored, that was until I reentered the assembly hall.

There he was! Standing in the flesh! Napoleon, the very man I had helped to defeat! I could not believe I was in the same room as him! Oh if only mother and Uncle Jean knew, they would have been so proud. I listened intently as he ranted, saying he only had 2 hours to finish his paperwork before he was exiled.

I felt a little bad I suppose, Napoleon was our leader, and now I've exiled him. He then went on to say that it was all his Bishop's fault. Well, that could easily be fixed! I looked to see Myriel standing away from the group, and I whispered to Napoleon about him. Wow! I was whispering in Napoleon's ear! Wasn't I just fantastic?

Napoleon named Myriel a bishop, so I suppose that means he wasn't a bishop in the first place. Well then what was that crazy priest in Paris talking about? Oh well, I followed Myriel to Digne, the same town I had whispered to Uncle Jean about. Now I think I understood Victor's plan, this man was going to help Uncle Jean! Just as soon as I settled him in.

That was going to prove to be not as easy. Myriel complained his new palace home was too big. How dare he complain! If I lived in a palace like this I would have considered myself happy for the rest of my life! I'd have been a princess! But since the old man wanted less, I pointed the old hospital out to him, and he quickly made himself at home there.

It was then that an old woman told my Uncle Jean of the Bishop. He made his way there, walking for four days to get to the old hospital. I accompanied him all the way, even though he didn't know I was there, I would like to think he was comforted by my spiritual presence.

When he reached the bishop, he was kind! Oh I knew it! I knew this man would help my Uncle! Poor Uncle Jean looked like he would cry tears of joy when he heard that he'd be allowed to eat, and sleep in a bed! Oh my lucky Uncle! I was so happy for him!

The next morning, very early, Uncle Jean stole some silver! I watched with an open jaw as he did it! But my Uncle was a good man! Why was he stealing things from the Bishop? That was horrible! My uncle ran out in front of the palace, looking around frantically as he heard the police shouting at him. He asked himself what to do, what should he do?

There was only one thing to do, my dear Uncle, and that was to return. Quietly, I whispered in his ear, reminding him of the Bishop who'd been so kind to him. But he shook his head in a panic, saying the good Bishop would surely get him arrested for ten more years! My poor Uncle! Didn't he understand that no harm would come to him? Especially with me there!

I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly, before going to up heaven to ask for some advice from Victor. He told me to remind Myriel of the man I'd helped in the library, the one who'd basically defeated Napoleon for me. Why did Victor suggest things that had nothing to do with my Uncle? I shrugged and did as he said, once again.

It worked! That Victor man is an interesting fellow, I did something totally unrelated to my Uncle, and it helped him! The police brought my Uncle in, and the BIshop let him go free! And let him take the silver too! The exchange was, that he'd give his soul to god in exchange for the silver, and he agreed hastily.

Really, I hope he knows what he agreed to. He must remain a good Christian, or he'd be letting me down! I thanks the Bishop softly before following my uncle outside Digne, and what I found broke my heart.

My uncle was on the ground, rocking and holding his head, sobbing. He didn't understand how a man could be so good. And he sobbed about how a child had dropped a coin, and he picked it up. He STOLE the child's money! Poor Uncle Jean, reduced to this? He didn't steal the money. I rubbed his back gently, even though he couldn't feel it "It's alright" I cooed, he still couldn't hear me.

Gently I reminded him of the Bishop, and this time when I did, it actually helped! I was proud of myself for solving this problem by myself, but more importantly, I was proud of my Uncle. He stood, looking up at the sky he spoke, "The old Jean Valjean is no more. I AM REBORN!".

He seemed so happy! And I was happy for him! He ran down the road, like a giddy child, "A new life! A new life!" he called. Suddenly he stopped "But I still have no job, no friends..." he trailed off sadly. "You have me" I whispered, if only he could hear me, just for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Now what to do? Alright, so my uncle plans to start over. I stand next to him on the road and think for a little while. A job would be the first thing in order, and then he'd get friends because of that job wouldn't he? Yea! Definately!

I patted Uncle Jean's back, and whispered to him about the factory over in Montreuil. I considered Paris, but my Uncle didn't have any luck finding jobs there when I died, so why would he have luck now?

He went to the factory, asking the owner about a job. But the owner sighed and said that there was nothing, because Germany was making cheaper jewelery, and was taking their business. However, if I could find a cheaper way to make it than Germany, we could have a job, and be rich! I grew excited, if that was all!

I knew exactly how to make the cheap jewelry, because my siblings used to do it all the time! They'd use cheap wire to make all sorts of things, and since we were dirt poor, the wire obviously didn't cost much of anything! I reminded Uncle Jean about this, and he lit up like a candle as he remembered.

The factory owner nodded as this was explained to him, Uncle Jean basically repeating what I said. The jewel part could be made out of cheap resin, like the things I remember in the shop in Paris! The factory owner was delighted with what we were saying, then he said something that pretty much ended any hope of a job "Show me your passport".

Passport? Uh, you mean the one my Uncle burned? Burned... I looked at the fireplace in the man's office and smiled, I had a distraction. I nudged Uncle Jean, whispering in his ear, pointing out the hazard. My Uncle cleared his throat "I can see that you like to be extra safe in everything you do" he started.

"Indeed" the owner replied "I'm a family man. I have to think what would happen to the children if I did something wrong". How I wish my Uncle had considered the same after I had died, some of my other siblings had joined me not long after Uncle Jean got thrown in jail. I'd greeted them as they trotted past me down the endless path into heaven.

My Uncle continued "And they live in the factory, right?" he asked. "Right!" was the reply "I hate being away from them! They mean everything to me!". Right, just like me and my siblings had meant everything to my mother. I continued to listen as my uncle pressed on.

"I'm worried about that fireplace" my Uncle told him "I think it's a fire hazard. There are bottles of Resin nearby, that stuff is highly flammable!" he warned. He looked at them and his eyes widened "Some of the bottles are getting hot and starting to bulge!".

Uncle Jean began to get nervous "I think I should move them away from the fire RIGHT NOW before they..." he didn't get to finish what he said before they exploded. Victor grabbed me and dragged me outside, as the place exploded and errupted into flames. I flew into a panic "Oh no! Let me go! I have to protect my Uncle! Let me go help him! Is he alright? Oh god..." I sobbed.

Victor calmed me down, stroking my hair and smiling patiently in his usual manor "It's alright, just watch" he told me. We both turned and watched as everyone crowded outside the factory. "MY CHILDREN!" the factory owner cried "Their bedroom is on fire!".

I tried to pull away "Let me go please!" I begged, he held me so I couldn't move. Would my uncle be able to help those children without me? Was he even alright? He'd been standing right next to the fireplace when it exploded!

"The explosion destroyed the stairs!" the factory owner yelled. He seemed to be as hystarrical as I was right now, and I didn't blame him. I stopped pulling however, and let Victor wrap his arms around me to calm me down. Being an angel is so hard!

When I heard my uncle's voice I was filled with relief "Is there a window?" he asked "That's no good, they're two floors up!" the owner replied. That didn't stop my uncle though, he climbed up the side of the building, like a monkey, and disappeared into the window of the children's bedroom.

He's saved them! I was so proud of my uncle I wept tears of joy. We waited a few hours for them to put the fire out before Victor let me return to him. I ran after my uncle, not even giving Victor a second glance. Oh my Uncle! My dear Uncle was alright! Nothing was lost!

The factory owner was overjoyed, he told Uncle Jean that he was giving him a job, and he didn't even care about a passport! I knew my Uncle couldn't feel me, but I was holding onto him the entire time as he talked to the owner. And, I heard him give himself a new name, Monsieur Madeleine. It took me a few moments, but I decided I liked that name.

Now the only thing stopping my Uncle from owning the entire factory, was the owner's lawyers. Great, now I had to go deal with them. I sighed and trudged to Paris, trying to locate the Lawyers so I could remind them, rather irritatedly, about their jobs. Why did I have to keep reminding these people what their jobs were? There are people who would GLADLY take their jobs while they lounge around!

I found those lawyers, but when I did they were playing a game with some girls. I went up to Victor to see what on earth was going on, and he told me to help the lawyer's girlfriends find the letter he'd hidden in the cafe. That it was supposed to be, fun?

Well, it wasn't really fun, I searched that entire place top to bottom before I found it hidden behind a brass plate. I pointed it out to the three girls, and they grabbed the note excitedly, eager to read what their lovers had written. Basically, the letter told the girls that the boys were leaving them, and never coming back.

They laughed, saying that they were growing tired of them anyway. They chuckled "There are plenty of fish in the sea" they told their distraught friend. But the poor girl had become pale as a ghost, and she trembled, before wailing and collapsing onto the floor. Then it occured to me, she was pregnant!

Feeling bad, I rushed back up to heaven, hiding there for several years, watching as the girl, Fantine, lost her friends, and then had to give up her child Cosette. I watched as my Uncle became a successful businessman, running his factory without any problems, even becoming the mayor!

Victor sat casually on the path as usual one day as I lay on my stomach, peering over the edge of the endless path to the world below, watching people go through their day. Nothing new, nothing extrodinary. Victor stood up and walked over to me "You've been moping long enough now" he said, nudging me with his foot "You're a grown woman! Now behave, Peri!" he said.

For the first time I'd ever, he got fed up with me, and without a second thought, he shoved me off the endless path and let me tumble down to earth. Some angel I was, that I couldn't even fall from earth with grace, I brushed myself off before glancing around to see where I was. I was in the factory, in front of all the workers. I was grateful they couldn't see me, or I would have been very embarrassed.

The gossipers all talked about how they 'couldn't believe Fantine was still around'. They shouldn't be ones to talk, they should just shut up and be grateful they have a job! I turned and stormed into my Uncle's office, this was turning out to be quite a horrible day for me.

Uncle Jean was reflecting how he'd been a nobody, and now he was suddenly a mayor. We were interrupted by a noise outside, and I rushed out there to see what was going on to disrupt my uncle. The day just kept getting better and better didn't it?

It was that woman! Fantine! Some man had just put ice down her back, and I felt just as bad as I had when I ran away from her all those years ago. She looked absolutely horrible, thin, sick, and anger doesn't make anyone look beautiful.

Feeling just as angry as her, I suggested she punch that guy in the face! But she wasn't strong enough. Who was strong enough, I thought, what about that policeman? Javert was his name? Yes! That was him! I went and whispered in his ear to go outside, he went out, but not at the right time.

She was shouting "I'll kill you I'll kill you!" when the police showed up. The man faked being innocent, and poor Fantine was dragged to the police station, where she collapsed at the feet of Javert, groveling, begging for mercy, just a little pity! Now I felt just plain horrible, I wanted nothing more than to just go to heaven and stay up there, but Victor would probably throw me back down here, so I did the only thing I could think to do, I ran to Uncle Jean.

Uncle Jean came right in, challenging Javert, and telling him to release Fantine. Javert said that Fantine had nothing to do with him. What was I supposed to do? I ran up to heaven, practically tripping up the steps "Victor help!" I said "Hurry up! I don't know what to do! I did a bad thing!".

He was calm as ever as he spoke "No, everything is going as it is supposed to" he assured me. What a cruel man, Fantine shouldn't be suffering! Victor ignored my unhappiness and told me to remind Uncle Jean of a man in the church in Paris, a Monsieur Mabeuf. He was the go to man, I figured I'd be seeing this man again.

I did as Victor said, and me and Uncle Jean saved Fantine. Uncle Jean put her to bed at once, and showed that he had just as much compassion towards her as I did. I wanted nothing more than to stay with Fantine, and ask her to forgive me, but she wouldn't hear me, so what was the use?

Just then a soldier came in, there was a man pinned under a cart outside. My uncle became uneasy, but I urged him to go outside and help. My uncle was like a superhero! He went outside and lifted that cart all by himself! Even me, a spirit, probably couldn't do that!

The way my Uncle staggered and panted after lifting the cart however, worried me greatly. I followed him back to his office to make sure he was alright. After resting for a few moments, he seemed to be, and I sighed in relief. I was having too many close calls! As my Uncle's protector and guardian, I needed to be more careful!

My uncle paced worriedly, wondering if Javert was onto him. I sat and waited with him, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the devil himelf walked through. No wait, it wasn't the devil, it was just Javert.

Instead of arresting my uncle like I thought he'd come ehre for, he bowed his head, and said he'd failed in his duties. Me and my uncle both raised an eyebrow, failed in his duty? He came for that? That was silly! Javert continued to say how he'd thought Uncle Jean was a convict, but the real convict had been caught and was going to trial.

Uncle Jean assured Javert it was alright and he wasn't in trouble, but then he stood in his office, with a blank expression on his face. Was he really having this problem now? I nudged him, whispering him to get a horse. He snapped out of his trance and ran outside, following my instructions.

Then his problem was he didn't have a map. Uncle Jean I understand you don't want to go to Arras, but come on! We need to get moving! I directed him to the map, and then we were off! He flew out of town so fast I couldn't even keep up. I listened to the people talk about how fast he was going, and followed their directions to my uncle.

He had been going too fast, and now he was stuck with a broken cart and a lame horse. I looked around for help and noticed an old lady tending her crops. I called out to her, but she didn't hear me, of course. Rolling my eyes at my forgetfulness, I whispered about her to Uncle Jean.

My poor Uncle must have been having a hard time thinking while being in a rush, because he couldn't even remember where the tool box was. I kept whispering things to him, and whispering things to the old lady. Eventually, after taking our sweet ol' time, we made it to Arras just in time for the court!

They didn't believe us, big surprise. How could Mayer Madeleine be Jean Valjean? Well we were here to prove that he was! I started with the old bundle of clothing inside the ship at Toulon. It wasn't proof enough though, so I went to the Napoleonic section of the achives. That was it! There was the proof! My Uncle Jean IS Jean Valjean!

I felt very proud of myself, I had done it! I proved my uncle was Jean Valjean all by myself! We returned to his office and visited Fantine. She seemed to be doing better, and I was so relieved! That was, until the devil walked through the door again. I'm sorry, it isn't the devil who keeps coming, it's that inspector, Javert!

The police drag my Uncle out, and Fantine panics. I watch with horrible guilt as Fantine's heart gives out and she dies. I fall to my knees "Wait! No! This isn't what's supposed to happen!" I cry. Uncle Jean's exactly where he started now! In the ship at Toulon! What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I could have greeted Fantine in heaven, to apologize. I wanted nothing more than to go hide there anyway, because my Uncle was extremely distraught. He didn't know how to get out of here, and I certainly didn't. I sat on the bench next to him and sighed as he pulled on his chains.

There must be a way, I really wanted to solve this problem by myself! But how? I thought, and thought. Eventually, I gave up, and with a huff I went up to heaven to ask Victor what to do. He told me to find a cheap novel to give Uncle Jean inspiratoin. A cheap novel? Where do I find those?

Returning to earth, I checked the one place I knew I could find cheap anything, a tavern, and more importantly, the tavern I would have to bring Uncle Jean to save Cosette. I owed Fantine to keep tabs on the poor girl. I whispered to Uncle Jean about these things, and he looked up "Yes, I have an idea!".

Our idea was brilliant, ok it wasn't really my idea, but I felt I had a good part in it! Now he needed something so that he could stay in the water a long time. I pointed out to him the junk at the far end of the ship, and he grabbed a hollow straw. The plan was set! Now to execute it.

A shout from above drew my attention and I went up to see what was going on. Some poor sap was hanging from a rope, by his foot, at the top of the main mast. My uncle volunteered to rescue him almost immediately and they released him to do so.

Quick as a spidermonkey, he climbed up that post and out to where the man was. He pulled the man up, and with great acting skill, faked slipping and falling off the top. My stomach clenched as I watched him plummet 60 feet and make a loud splash as he landed in the water.

Wait! I began to rethink my plan! It was a mistake! What if the force of hitting the water killed him? What if his iron collar made it so he couldn't stay up for air? What if he drowned? I panicked and began searching for him, but I didn't know where he was! Oh Uncle Jean do forgive me for such a stupid idea! No more cheap novels for you!

I felt defeated as I trudged into the town of Montfermeil. Since I couldn't find my uncle, maybe I needed to go see Cosette. But to my wonderful surprise, my uncle was there! He was nudging a dog in the street, trying to get it to wake up. I chuckled and whispered to him about dishes. He laughed "Food, of course" he said, he must have felt silly that he couldn't think of that before.

Once the dog was up, all it took was a rag to get him to lead us into the forest, after Cosette. We got to a clearing before the dog stopped, the forest scents confused him and this was as far as he could go. But nothing got past me, and I pointed out little footprints in the mud. Uncle Jean was studying them when he spotted someone, a little someone.

Walking up to her, at first I was taken back. This girl was not pretty, not pretty in the slightest! In fact, I could go on to say she was downright ugly. But being an angel, it was not for me to judge her by her appearance. I don't think most people look good cowering in the forest wearing rags anyway.

"That bucket looks very heavy" my Uncle commented as he approached her. She looked up at him "Yes, sir" she merely replied. My Uncle smiled warmly "I'll carry it for you" he offered, she looked wary, but then nodded. They continued to make small talk "How old are you little one?" he asked her kindly. She continued to look up at him "Eight, sir" she replied simply.

They continued their chat "Where do you live, little one?" he asked "At Montfermeil, at the inn" she answered. She was beginning to open up more, and my Uncle continued talking to her gently. "You look like you've been here all night!" he exclaimed, she was shivering from the cold but she nodded "It was dark. I got scared" she admitted.

I couldn't help but start to like little Cosette, even if she was ugly. "Who went you to get water in the forest?" Uncle Jean asked, she sighed "Madame Thenardier, my Mistress, she keeps the inn". "Do you have a Mother?" "I don't know, I don't think so. Other people have mothers. I have none. I think that I never had any".

There was a bit of a silence before she swallowed "Mister?" she asked "What, my child?" he asked kindly. She looked a little uneasy "When we get near the house, will you let me take the bucket?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow "Why?" she looked down "If Madame sees that I didn't carry it, she'll beat me".

He smiled and took her hand "I think we should go now and meet these Thenardiers". She walked with him out of the forest and seemed happy, until the house came into view. Then she took her bucket and ran ahead of him. Once the water was delivered, she dove under a table and hid as Uncle Jean entered the tavern.

First of all, I scanned the place. This Thenardier, I could tell, was a crafty little man. A crafty man, with a gun on his wall! I couldn't allow that, chuckling a little to myself, I whispered to Madame to go clean the shelves. While she was blocking Thenardier's view, I had a man who was sitting near the gun steal it.

Gun out of the hands of a moron, check. Next, I'd need a paper, in case this man tried to pull anything in court. I reminded Uncle Jean of the correspondence Fantine had left. Now we were all set! Uncle Jean went and talked to Thenardier, which was entirely uneventful. As we headed out with Cosette, the man tried to stop us, but Uncle Jean told him off, and we continued on our merry way.

Paris, I hate this place! I hate it more than I've ever hated anything in the whole wide world. Seriously, I've come to dispise this place. There's nothing good here! Not one bit of good! I died here! My Uncle got arrested for trying to feed us, in a city that has no jobs! My mother got bullied and I don't even know what happened to her, I believe she'd dead in a gutter somewhere.

But still, I must find Uncle Jean and, I guess she would be my cousin now, Cousin Cosette. Yea, I rather like the sound of that! Hello Cousin Cosette! I rather like you! If only you weren't so ugly, I suppose I'm getting over it now.

Scanning over the streets of Paris, I find a quiet little backstreet with a house that has a room for rent. We go there. Once Uncle Jean and Cosette are settled, I begin to whisper things and get Cousin Cosette to think of things. She's very funny! And I've grown to like her even more, plus now in this house, I suppose she isn't as ugly as I first thought she was.

After playing with Cosette for a little while, I step outside to look around, only to find that the devil, I mean Javert, has already tracked us down. Are you kidding? How is that possible? We just got here! Now I'm gonna have to think of more plans! I let out a moan of frustration before turning back and drawing Uncle Jean's attention to it, he looks scared.

I have no time to tell him to remain calm, he wouldn't hear me anyway. I whisper in his ear to throw his coat out the window, as a distraction. He must be freaked out, because he actually does it! He throws it out, and a beggar puts it on before running off. Javert chases him, but then realized it was a decoy.

By the time he turns around we're already on the run! Evading the police is actually, well it's almost fun! We skid around a corner and dive into an ally behind a convent. Only to find a dead end. Great, now I'm going to have to think some more! I look around, let's climb that wall! But no, he can't climb it with Cousin Cosette.

Ok, there's a barred window! We manage to get one of the loose bars off, then we use one of the strong drainage pipes to bend it, and turn it into a crowbar. That helps things, next we have to get the rop out of that gas lamp! We get the box open, but the rope's secure inside.

I have us return to the barred window, getting some sharp metal pieces, we go and cut the rope. Now all we have to do is go! My uncle runs to Cousin Cosette, trying the rope around her waist, he climbs the wall, before quickly pulling her up behind him.

By the time Javert gets to the dead end it's already too late. My Uncle and Cousin are out of sight, and he'll never find them. I laugh as I watch him growl and curse the fact he's lost Jean Valjean again! Once I'm done laughing, I go over the wall myself and follow my family.

The night was cold and long, Uncle Jean sighs with relief now, telling Cosette she was a good child and she can speak. But she doesn't. He gasps and falls to her side, beginning to panic, she's dying! Oh no she's dying! I've killed my only cousin! I have to save her! But there's nowhere to go! I poke my cousin, trying to make her think of my Uncle, but she doesn't respond.

My Uncle is almost as frantic as he was the night I died. I pat his shoulder and tell him to wait. He isn't going anywhere anyway, he has Cosette in his arms trying to warm her. I go to heaven for the first time in quite a while and demand some answers, and quickly! Victor sits there, calm and patient, he tells me simply to remind the nun of the man Uncle Jean saved in Monteuil.

I race back down and do that, and the man is almost instantly in the garden. When my Uncle spots him he races across the gardens, runs up to him and yells "ONE HUNDRED FRANCS!". I have to do a facepalm to that, because even though this is a serious situation, that is a very funny way to greet anyone. I sit beside Cousin Cosette and watch over her as my Uncle talks with the man.

The man is impressively fast for someone who was trapped under a cart and almost died. He runs over, picks up Cosette, and races her inside the gardener shed. That's very good. Now she's warm and safe. I listen as the boys talk outside, I stay with Cosette. They need another plan, why do I need to keep helping with plans? It's almost annoying now.

Standing, I go over and whisper to the man about the religious books in the library. And then the boys hatch their wonderful master plan. I have to laugh really, all these big plans because I whispered about a book section in the library.

A few hours later, they begin their plan. I lay on my stomach on the endless path, in my usual style, swirling the clouds and watching them. Their plan is to put my uncle in a coffin, in the place of a nun, and smuggle him out that way, while Cousin Cosette is smuggled out in a basket.

So far their plan is working, only now they've thrown my Uncle's coffin into a hole and the grave digger is about to bury him. It's up to me and the man now. I whisper to the man about the official card in the grave diggers back pocket. This man is fiesty, I know he sees it, but he's still panicking, and doesn't know what to do.

Remaining calm, I also point out to him the notice board by the cemetary gates. Now he gets it! I watch as he talks with the grave digger. One thing leads to another, and the grave digger is running home looking for his official card that says he can stay in the cemetary after dark.

The man begins calling for my Uncle now, but he doesn't answer. After a few more calls, I grow worried and go down into the coffin with him. I fly into a panic, he's not moving! He's not breathing! I shake him "Uncle Jean you have to get up now!" I say. He stirs and looks at me, his eyes squint "Peri?" he asks, Oh no! He's not supposed to be able to see me unless he's...

I begin to grow extremely upset that I've let my Uncle die "Uncle Jean you're not supposed to die yet!" I tell him "Now wake up, you have to! What about Cosette?". He closes his eyes again for a moment, and when he opens them again, he can't see me. He pushed the cover of the coffin open and reaches up, climbing out of the hole.

"You frightened me!" the man exclaims as my Uncle walks up to him, I sigh with relief, that makes two of us. My Uncle nods "I was dead. They dropped the coffin very hard, head first. Your shouting revived me" he explained. Yes, the shouting was what woke him up, of course is was!

We eventually returned to the convent, and we stood before the nun. The man convinced the nun that my Uncle could prune the trees and help him. The man couldn't, because his back was bad, most likely caused by the cart accident.

But Cousin Cosette, the nun wanted to be sure Cosette was a good Christian girl. She stood now, she had to answer something to convince this nun. I thought with her, and suddenly I remembered. The books at the old house on the quiet street! The books that when I'd had Cosette think about, she'd called them boring and 'Meh' which I thought was extrodinarily funny.

When I reminded Cosette of the books, she began telling the nun how my Uncle told her all about Jesus and all the important people in the bible. And how Uncle Jean was friends with the Bishop, Myreil. At the Bishop's name, their request was put into a 'new light' as the nun put it, and they were allowed to stay.

Things were very good after that. Cousin Cosette went to school in the convent, and got to visit my Uncle for an hour every day. My Uncle and his friend took care of the gardens all day, and my Uncle didn't complain at all. In fact, I think this was one of the happiest times in his life!

Since, for the time being, my work was complete, I went up onto the endless path, flopping down on my stomach, I looked down over the world. I was still a little shaken by what had occured between my Uncle and I while he was in the coffin, but Victor assured me that it was behind me. I couldn't help but wonder, how did my Uncle know it was me?

Victor explained it all to me, it was basically lost on me, but I felt comforted that my Uncle had seen me, for just a moment, and knew, remembered, who I was. I swirled the clouds with my finger and watched I suppose it was about a decade. My Uncle was so happy I didn't think I needed to bother him.

Sure enough, Victor sat next to me one day, and said I needed to go down to earth and watch over someone else for a little while. A boy named, Marius. Marius? I don't know anyone named Marius! Victor tells me Marius is very important, then so be it, I stand and head down to earth, ready to guide this, Marius.


	5. Chapter 5

I meet Marius in the Cemetary, looking at his father's grave. Oh joy, I've gotten stuck with an annoying student who whines a lot. And he's ugly, even uglier than Cosette was when she was a child. Yes, I've just met Marius, and already I really don't like him one bit!

This Marius, complained about his father, even though he didn't know his father at all. I rolled my eyes and whispered for him to go to church. Being in the cemetary made me uncomfortable, for my Uncle died in it, and besides, Church was a good place for us both to think.

Marius sat down next to that man, Mabeuf, the one who I said basically knew it all and was the 'go to' guy. He began to tell Marius about his father, and now he is having a revelation! Now he LOVES his father! Wow, what a moody guy. I'm thoroughly disgusted and irritated.

Now Marius wanted to know more about his father. Well I could assist that easily, and I planned to. I wanted to go back to my Uncle as soon as I could, and I knew the only way that would happen, was if I fixed this Marius guy's problems as soon as possible.

Since his father was in the battle of Waterloo, which I ADORE, I directed him to the Napoleonic collection at the Archives. He raced over there, and read and learend all about his father. When he found out everything, instead of being happy, he just got more mad! Saying his Grandfather lied to him! He stormed out of there and I followed him to a large house, where he comfronted his Grandfather.

I can see where Marius gets his mind swings from. His Grandfather yelled at him, telling him to get out, but as Marius was leaving he panicked, and yelled for him to return. He didn't go back though, and he left the grandfather sobbing into his hands at his 'mistake'. Oh give me a break!

Alright, maybe I'm being harsh, Marius doesn't have a home now, and it's evident he needs my help. So I think I should help him! And hating him will not help him very much will it? First off, he needs a job. Well the library always has notices posted in it, so I whisper to him to check.

Job, check, but wait a moment. It's a translator job, and Marius doesn't speak German or English. Well where do we go when we need help? We go to Father Mabeuf! The Go To Guy! He'll have the book we need, ok, I don't know if he does, but I'm pretty sure I'm right.

Yep, of course I was right! Alright, next up we need a house. And I know the PERFECT spot! That house on the quiet backstreet! I laugh as I tell him about it, it's just the perfect house for everybody I suppose! Now, the last thing Marius needs, is some friends who 'share his ideas'. Well where do I find those?

Look at all the people in Paris! Where am I supposed to find ones just for Marius? How do you pick? All these people look the same! Then I think, and I remember, Combeferre! That guy in the library, oh but where did he go? He's not even there anymore! He must be around, I run into a resturant, nobody. But wait! The owner, I bet he knows something. I whisper to Marius and suggest he asked.

I'm very resourceful! I feel proud that so far I've helped Marius without having to go to Victor not even once asking for help! The man directs us to the back room, and I follow him. And that is when the breath is knocked right out of my lungs!

First of all, I see Combeferre, he's a comforting sight, as now Marius can be his friend. But Combeferre's buddy! The one who looks like he just stepped out of a painting, my heart flutters as I look at him. I almost thought he was an angel! Blonde hair, blue eyes, the most gorgeous face I've ever seen. What's his name? I kick Marius and he asks "Excuse me?".

They burst into talk about the revolution, but not before two things happen. One, Combeferre's OTHER buddy, Laigle, yells at Marius because he had to cover for him in school, and two, they introduce themselves. The one that has caught my eye has an interesting name, Enjolras.

Ah, Enjolras! I listen to him talk about the revolution, and even though I'm just a spirit, his words make ME want to join the revolution he speaks so passionately about. The bliss is cut off though, when they begin to joke at Marius not having a girlfriend. Honestly, I'm not surprised Marius doesn't have a girlfriend! Who would want him?

"Marius, you really need to get yourself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, we don't care which. You should check out the girl that everyone is talking about" Combeferre tells him. Enjolras and Laigle both nod in agreement, which I find shocking. Wait a second, Marius can have a boyfriend? But, how does that, oh, but Enjolras isn't, is he?

I certainly hope not. Marius tries to change the subject "So you spend all your time in this room talking about the revolution?" he asks. Enjolras nods "And girls, we spend a lot of time talking about girls" he replied. My mouth drops open, really? This group of students spends all their time talking about girls?

Unable to help myself, I begin to laugh! I laugh so loud and hard I'm surprised the people here in the room can't hear me! Marius tried to tell them he's not interested in girls, he's interested in the revolution, "But they go together!" Enjolras says "What are we fighting for if not for the innocent maidens of France? Love and Country, Passion and Revolution, they go together! Marius, you need a girlfriend!".

I continue to laugh, I've decided I absolutely adore these students in this room! Besides Marius of course, because he's still whining, saying he came to talk about revolution, and not girls. Laigle looks at him "We talk about both, as a rule!" he replied good naturedly.

Honestly, I could sit there and listen to them harass Marius all day, but I do have things to do, glancing back at Enjolras one last time, I go toward the rich part of town in search of Uncle Jean and Cousin Cosette. When I find them, I can't help but feel a little jealous.

Not only are they living the sweet life, Cosette is, well, beautiful! She's certainly prettier than me, and I'm an angel! I'm not overly jealous, I'm happy for her! But, why couldn't my mother and my siblings and I live like this? I simply sit next to Cosette and listen with her to the young men talking about her on the street, she doesn't seem to like what she hears.

She asks Uncle Jean if she could go out for a walk everyday in the park, and of course he agrees to whatever she asks. While they prepare to leave, I return to the back room of the resturant, where Marius is complaining that Combeferre and Laigle spend too much time talking about girls, to which they defend that they can have both!

While those three battle it out, I sit and listen to Enjolras, for, who knows, it could have been hours, it could have been years, but his words for the revolution are truely inspiring. And which each word he speaks of democracy and freedom, I fall further and further for him. After all, equal rights for all? My mother and my family would have been saved had this happened 30 years ago! These boys, they are, saints! Especially Enjolras, I could listen to him forever, I hope I can.

I was so entranced listening to Enjolras speak of the revolution that I didn't notice Marius go to the Park for a walk. I just listened and listened, he should talk forever, Enjolras! By the time night fell, I was ready to jump up and fight with him, but then I remembered, I'm a spirit. I'm not really real.

Sadly, I leave the resturant alongside the rest of the students, and then I remember, MARIUS! Oh shoot, I totally forgot that blasted idiot! I race to the park to find him talking about Cosette. He looks like he just got hit in the head with a brick, and now all he sees is stars!

Me and Marius, two lovestruck idiots, return to his room. I lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Enjolras, while he stands and think about Cosette, whom he believes is actually called 'Ursule' or something like that. He's so dumb, but I don't care anymore! Oh that man, he's fighting for the rights of the people, MY people!

Our lovely thoughts are interrupted by noise coming from next door. COME ON! Hasn't enough happened lately? Ok, next to nothing has happened lately, but still! We both look up, and we look through a crack in the wall to see what's going on in the room next door.

You have to be kidding me, Thenardiers? Here? I thought I ditched that creepster back in Monfermeil? And not only that, he has my Uncle tied up against the wall. Wonderful, thinking quickly, I notice in the floorboards, a coin! Not just any coin, the coin that Uncle Jean dropped when he and Cousin Cosette had moved here!

Marius picked it up, and shoved it through the crack in the wall, where it landed next to my Uncle. Me and Marius watched as my Uncle freed himself, and then, did the unthinkable! He picked up a hot iron and pressed it against his arm! It began to burn and I cried out "Uncle stop! What are you doing you fool?". Nobody could hear me though.

What to do, that guy is threatening my Uncle again, with his stupid gang! I look around the room, and notice a piece of paper that Eponine, Thenardier's daughter, had left Marius. It was the only words she knew how to write, and it had to do with the police.

I didn't even get a chance to tell Marius before he was already stuffing it through the wall. Well isn't he just a fast thinker? The creepster picked up the note and read it, his eyes widening. Before he and his gang could do anything the police had caught him.

Oh come on! I can't win! So I got rid of the creepster, but now the devil, I mean Javert, has come! Quickly, I direct Javert's attention to the papers on the table, which gives my Uncle the chance to escape.

Now me and Marius are back to moping around and being in loe. Only, he can actually contact his love, and I can't. That's what he's doing now, he's asking the neighbor, Eponine, to find his love. I wish I could have Eponine find me MY love. Not that I need her to, I know where my love is, always.

Deciding moping with Marius wasn't good for me, I follow Eponine on her quest to locate my family. Of course, I know where they are, but it's almost interesting to watch her get the information for herself. The place she gets it isn't exactly reassuring, being prison, but it's a place. And she soon has Uncle Jean and Cousin Cosette's address.

Unfortunately, as she's preparing to go tell Marius, Mr. Creepster and one of his buddies shows up. I am ready to intervine, but the girl handles it all by herself! Wow, I like this girl, I don't even have to lift a finger and those goons are gone. Now to tell the love struck fool our good fortune!

Marius is overjoyed, lucky him. Now he gets to be with Cousin Cosette, and I don't get to be with Enjolras. I decide Eponine is my new bestest friend, because she understands my pain! While Marius just gives Cosette a poem and she automatically falls in love with him because of it. Seeing them kiss sickens me!

Me and Eponine stand outside, sad. What is there to do? I look into the garden and see Uncle Jean, and an idea pops into my head. And awful idea, but, I whisper it to Eponine anyway! She smiles, and write three words onto a paper, pushing it through the bars and then running off.

The note sends my Uncle into a panic, and he orders Cousin Cosette, prepare to leave! They're going to England. I know currently I'm supposed to watch Marius, but England, that's very far away. When I'm done with Marius I'll of course follow my Uncle all the way there, but I'd rather not. I know Paris, I know it better than England.

Poor Marius, now he's losing Cosette. He's standing outside her garden, thinking and thinking of ways to stay with her. But right now, there are more things to worry about. There's an army walking down the main road. An army? But that could only mean.

No! It's so soon! The barricades are up already? Enjolras! The students! No! It's too soon! I, how will they survive? They won't! They will all surely die! What should I do when I need something? Then I remember! Mabeuf! The go to guy! I head to the church, faster than ever before. This is it!


	6. Chapter 6

As usual Mabeuf is sitting in church. That's very useful because I really don't have time to be seaching all over the place for the crazy ol' loon. I whisper in his ear about the barricade, and he heads over almost immediately.

Enjolras immediately tells Mabeuf to go home when he arrives. But the old man isn't going down! He wants to fight! So, Enjolras tells him that they need a flag, and me and Mabeuf manage to get one rather quickly.

Only problem is, someone has to go put it on the top of the barricade. Father Mabeuf picks up the flag and goes to the top of the barricade, but instead of planting it, he stands there and waves it! What on earth? That's suicide! Enjolras yells for him, but it's already too late, and the poor old man is shot off the top of the barricade.

Now we have no flag, and we've lost our go to guy. Now Enjolras wants another flag, and it's time I whisper to him. I point out Monsieur Mabeuf's blood stained shirt, and Enjolras makes it their flag with great pride. But now, the men are worried, and they ask around for Marius.

Enjolras stands and sighed "Maybe it was a mistake to tell Marius to get a girlfriend. He's probably abandoned us to get married" he says sadly. I can't help but laugh, no kidding you shouldn't have told him to get a girlfriend! But when you and your friends were harassing him, that day will live on in my memory forever. That was great!

Time to get Marius I suppose, I return to find him in his bedroom, moping. He's STILL trying to think of a way to stay with her, and I roll my eyes "Get off it man" I tell him. I remind him of his friends, and he whines, saying there's no reason to go on living.

Yea Yea, just get on the barricade you lazy punk! But NO! He won't go just yet, he wants to see his dear grandfather. What? So they can get in another fight? We're wasting time! But I go ahead and let him waste his time, and once again, his grandfather yells at him to go, but then tried to take it back, but it's too late, and he returns to sobbing into his hands.

Finally at the barricade! It's about time isn't it! But instead of being smart, he grabs a thing of gunpowder and threatens to blow up the barricade, and himself with it! OH NO YOU DON'T! Not while Enjolras is standing there you fool! I huff and begin listening in on the thoughts and feelings of all the revolutionaries. Especially Enjolras, because even on death's door, his words are truely inspiring.

Deciding not to muddle with the students judgement while they were fighting, I went to check on Cousin Cosette and see how she was dealing with being away from Marius. Obviously, not too well. I sighed, she must really like him, and I wanted her to be happy! So, I whispered Eponine's name into her ear. Yes! Her face is lighting up in recognition! She remembers Eponine as the girl who always follows Marius, who would know where he is.

Within a few minutes Cosette has sent a message to Eponine, with instructions to have it delivered to Marius. Eponine stares down at that letter, and now she has to make a choice. I give her a minute, a full 60 seconds before I whisper Marius's name into her ear. That's enough to make her go to the barricades! She finds a disguise and away she goes!

As my friend, in spirit anyway, I do hope she's careful, because I wouldn't like it if she died not one bit. I follow her to the barricades. And just like most of the fools here, she raced past everyone, and up to the top of the barricade, where she proceeded to get shot.

NO! I watched as Marius came to her side, and she talked to him. I couldn't really hear her, but I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, Eponine, not Eponine. She suffered the same heartache I did, now I'll be alone! I turned away, and refused to watch as my spirit friend took her last breath, and then died in Marius's arms. He kissed her forhead, and at that moment I forgave the fact that I hated him and he was ugly. All that mattered, was that I get him and Cosette together!

First Marius wanted to save Gavroche, Eponine's brother. Fair enough, I whispered to him how to get that done. I noticed tears in Marius's eyes, and I patted his back "Don't cry Marius, you and Cosette will be together!" I told him. Of course, he couldn't hear me, but I would have hoped he felt at least a little better.

I left Marius for a little while and followed Gavroche to my Uncle Jean. He seemed confused at why Cosette was recieving a letter, and this made me chuckle. Was he really so blind? Was he serious? I drew his attention to the writing on the desk and he finally got it, Cosette was in love!

He had to make a choice, he chose Marius. I applauded him, good choice! And I didn't even have to make it for him! However, I did need to tell him how to get into the barricade, which I actually didn't mind doing now. It felt like forever since I'd told my Uncle Jean to do something! I directed him to the drawers, where his national guard uniform was.

At the barricade again! Uncle Jean has made it to the party! I'm so happy for him! Now we can all die together! Well, Marius and Uncle Jean and Enjolras and everybody ELSE can die together, I'm already dead. I giggle but then tear slightly, oh what was I saying? Had I given up already?

I entered the resturant where most of the revolutionaries had gathered. At first I listened to what they were complaining about but then, I felt a presence in the room... THE DEVIL! Oh no, it was just Javert! BUT HE WAS SPYING! How dare he come here! Being so close to all these important people, well, important to me! Who did I know who could reveal him. Ah, Gavroche, he's back! He will help me, I whisper to him about Javert, and then he tells Enjolras.

Once the dev, I mean Javert, is caught, I go ahead and solve the problem everyone was gathered over in the first place, plugging a gap in the barricade. For some reason there's a mattress hanging out of a window by a rope, I tell Uncle Jean to shoot it down, and he does it with ease. There's one problem solved, how what to do next...

Get the people with families to leave seems to be the talk of the barricade now, so be it! I go inside to Marius and have him look through people's belongings. After a quick rummage, he orders everyone with families to leave, Enjolras orders it as well. And four people are kicked off the barricade, but they need five uniforms! Uncle Jean steps forward and hands over his uniform. There, five.

Now Uncle Jean is talking to Enjolras. Oh the lucky man! I may have been in Napoleon's thoughts, but Uncle Jean is physically TALKING to Enjolras! How I wish it could be on my behalf! I listen to what wonderful conversation they could possibly be having, it's nothing, just asking to shoot Javert. Enjolras says he may, good for you Enjolras! Get that De, I mean, Javert, out of my sight!

Uncle Jean leads D.. Javert outside. And... he let him go. Seriously? Uncle Jean? Are you alright? You let the devi I mean Javert, go free. WHY? Now that means I'm going to have to deal with him later! Don't you realize it's not over Uncle Jean? I huff and leave him, going to find Marius.

Marius? Where is Marius? I return to the barricade in time to see Gavroche get shot. And for Grantaire, who I hardly had noticed until now, saying that everyone is dead, Marius is almost dead, and they're the only ones left.

Oh god, not Enjolras! The enemy is going to shoot him? They're gonna? Why? Don't let them kill Enjolras! The beautiful Angel? Don't let them! Please no! I love him! I love Enjolras, and the revolution! Why can't the people have freedom why?

He's safe as long as he's in my sights, isn't he? I hold onto him with all I'm worth, I'll never let him go, they won't take Enjolras if I stay here with him. They're coming closer! Oh god, No no don't take him! He doesn't feel me, but I want him to. Oh maybe I'll, no I can't make him think to leave, he would never.

Don't take him! It's no use, I can see them coming over the barricade, I can't watch! I turn and get ready to run, but before I do, I kiss Enjolras's cheek, and tearfully wish him goodbye. As I return to my Uncle Jean's side, I hear the final shots go off, and I know, that Enjolras is gone.

Uncle Jean is trying to save Marius when I reach him. Oh great, I sniffle, more thinking. I have Uncle Jean go into the cafe and steal a bottle opener off the shelves, it's not exactly stealing, I think the owner just died on the barricade, so what does it matter? I then have him go to a barred window and pry the bar off.

Once again we use it like a crowbar, and use it to get a manhole open. Once the cover's off, he jumps in, dragging Marius in behind him. Why did we have to go into the sewer? I know the options were limited, but this really isn't a sanitary place to be carrying an injured man.

We walk the tunnels for a little while, before I finally am able to find a rusty pole. Once we find that, we use it to get some junk behind the backs of some men. I think it's the police, but I'm not sure. But we then use it as a decoy, floating it through the disgusting sewage, and past the men, who follow it.

Now what? The tunnel to the exit has like 8 feet of mud in it! I have Uncle Jean walk around in circles for a little while, but it's no use really. I think it's time I visit heaven and ask for some help I haven't in a while, I think I should. For some reason I don't know how to get to the exit.

Victor smiles as I come to visit him, and he asks if I need help. Obviously I need help if I'm standing here you stupid man! He looks down and tells me to have Uncle Jean examine the walls, then he'll know how to get out. I do just that, and ta da! We're making progress.

While we're up in the higher sewers, I have him bounce on some uneven bricks, so they fall into the muddy mess below. I don't think that will help with the super deep mud, but it is worth a shot! We head to the muddy tunnel and Uncle Jean starts walking through. It gets deeper, and deeper and deeper, oh no I've killed them! Uncle Jean takes a deep breath, saying it's the end.

No wait! He's starting to walk back up! HE MADE IT! Oh I'm so happy for him! All we have to do is leave and then we're home free! We make it to the grating, just past it we'll be free. He goes up to it, aaaaand IT'S LOCKED! We came all this way, and it's freaken locked! Are you serious? Really? This sucks!

I'm about ready to throw in the towel, but I mustn't give up on Uncle Jean and Marius like that! I will get them out of the sewers! I direct them back into the sewers, and around in circles until we reach a fork, where a dark man is standing. He talks a lot of garbage, before leading us to the exit.

IT'S THE CREEPSTER! NO! Man, I thought we were done with him? Well if Creepy the clown is here, then that must mean... I look outside. Of course, It's Javert! Well Javert will surely help my cause now! I whisper in his ear to go to the sewers, and he stands outside, waiting.

Next I go back inside, man, I know Victor said I'd never be Tired again, but I sure feel like I could be tired right now! Anyway Ol' creepy notices Javert and tells Uncle Jean to go out first. Isn't that nice of him? How I wish I could go to heaven and just rest now. I'm doing so much!

Confrontation! NO! Uncle Jean is tired, Marius is dying! Show some mercy Devil... I mean Javert. Show some mercy, Javert. They begin arguing, surely Uncle Jean knows some sort of rules. AH HA! The police book! Back in Monteuil! I whisper in Uncle Jean's ear about it and he seems to rememeber it too! For he begins speaking some law to Javert.

Finally Javert lets us take Marius home. Hooray! Marius is safe now! And for the mean time, so is Uncle Jean, but Javert. What's the matter with Javert? I remind him to go to the police station, yea, that'll calm his nerves!

No? It didn't help? Oh no, he must really be upset. But what do I do? I try a few things, but eventually go to heaven for answers. Victor tells me that Javert should go to church, since he's asking 'moral questions'. Fair enough, I tell Javert to go to church. Now he'll feel better about himself!

It didn't work. Now I really don't know what to do. He's just standing by the river, doing nothing! I return to Victor, and he looks at me softly "Peri, I know this is hard for you" he tells me, he begins to explain something. That Javert is standing by the river for a reason. He doesn't expect me to, no! I'm not going to kill him! No, that's, that's horrible! Suggest suicide?

I continue to talk to Victor, surely there's another way! He just tells me it'll be alright. So, I suppose I must do it. I walk back down and return to Javert. Swallowing, I build up the courage to do it, just kill him Peri! Yea, the devil, the one who's been bothering you since the beginning!

Time is up, I go and whisper to him, about the river, about jumping. I knew he would jump, but I couldn't believe my eyes when he actually leapt off the bridge! So that was it, that was the end of Javert. For some reason, I imagined a bigger ending for the devil. But him doing that front flip off the bridge was pretty cool too, I suppose.

There's only a few things left to do now, I have to get Marius and Cousin Cosette married! And then Uncle Jean will be, hopefully, ready to come join me. I certainly hope he will!


End file.
